fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FGN
, |area = All of the Fantendo Community |parent = Vortex Gaming Industries, Outer Limits Co., Hybrid Co.}} Fantendo Games Network (or FGN) is a rating network, run by Hybrid Co., Vortex Gaming Industries and Outer Limits Co.. Companies can sign up to review games with different ratings. More than one user can review a game. Ratings Fantendo Games Network users can rate games with this system. Note': Every review MUST include a rating as well as a review. * **The worst rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) * **A very bad rating. The worst on common occasions. * **A bad rating. When a game is bad, but easily has room for improvement. * **The all-around, centered rating. Used when a game is mediocre. * **A good rating. When a game is typically good, but not good enough. * **A very good rating. The best on common occasions. * **The best rating a game could get (Very rare occasions) TO FA WORTHY... AND BEYOND. Reviews :'''''THE REVIEWS BELOW DO NOT NECESSARILY REPRESENT THE VIEWS OF THE WHOLE WIKI :FOR ARCHIVED REVIEWS AND CRITICS, SEE HERE! Enter the game you want to review into the box below: buttonlabel=Click to review prefix=FGN/ preload=FGN/Example Once you create a game to review, more than one user can review that game on your article. You cannot review your own game. */Hulk: Ultimate Destruction 2/ */Banjo-Kazooie Chronicles/ *Step! (Game) */Super Smash Bros. Charged!/ Requests If you want your game reviewed, ask us here! NOTE: Add to the '''bottom' of the list!'' #Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion #Virtual Virus: Sneezy's First Mission #Godzilla: King of Monsters #AKC: Rise of the Sheriff #Mighty Willy Powers #Pure Madness: The Unstoppable Quest #Mighty Willy Fights #Super Mario Gravitation #Tales of Animal Crossing: Episode 1 #PAWNCH! (2012 Game) #Night Blood #Street Hero X (Game) #PokéCombat #Smash Sisters Unite! #Chaos Empire #Mario Party Xtreme #Dynasty Warriors X #Heroforce #Brawl of the Fandraxonians # Paintverse - Just the start! # Five Nights at Freddy's CDS # Pokemon Razind Version # Kirby: King of Dreamland # Super Smash Bros. Riot # The Psychic # Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit # Sonic the Hedgehog Developer Companies If you want to be part of the Fantendo Games Network, just simply add your name here as a Critic. *'Vortex Gaming Industries' - Co-owner *'Outer Limits Co.' - Co-owner *'Hybrid Co.' - Co-owner *'Master Productions Incorporated' - Critic *'Electric Enterprises' - Critic *''X-Scissor'' - Critic *'Scar Industries' - Critic *'Topline Studios' - Critic *'Purple Paw Studios' - Critic *'NextGen Solo' - Critic *'Walange Corporation '- Critic *'Overclocked' - Critic (Not nostalgic) *'APIM Group, Inc.' - Critic *'Midnight Pulse Studios '- Critic *'Gearworks Gaming' - Critic *'Power Productions' - Critic *'Sactown Studios' - Critic *'The Tris Company' - Critic * - Critic * Fritez Co. - Critic * Nova OS - Critic * Futurastic Games Inc. - Critic * Rowan Productions - Critic * Saurus - Critic * 9009 Entertainment - Critic * Thirsty Co. - Critic *'VictoryStar' - User Critic *'TalixArts' - Critic *Nek Inc. - Critic *Mini Mario Review System - Critic *''Pyro Enterprizes'' - Critic *''Fandraxonian Enterprises'' - Critic *Dreams Inc. - Critic *'GD Gaming Studios' - Critic *NovaPen Productions - Critic *Stardust Studio - Critic Category:Companies Category:Fantendo Games Network Category:Rating Systems